Obesity and type 2 diabetes are common metabolic diseases frequently occurring together. Most patients with type 2 diabetes are or have been obese. Obesity increases the risk of developing type 2 diabetes about ten-fold (Field et al., Arch Intern Med, 161: 1581-6 (2001). The term Metabolic Syndrome has been coined to describe a cluster of interrelated common clinical disorders, including obesity, insulin resistance, glucose intolerance, hypertension and dyslipidemia (Reaven, (1988) Diabetes 37; 1595-1607). Metabolic syndrome, its components diseases and sequelae are a severe and increasing health problem world-wide (Zimmet et al., Obesity, 14:1-3, 2006).